What a Vacation
by Trisana Artemis Cahill
Summary: After a tiring year of school and training, Bree just wants to relax and go on vacation. When she finds a way to make it happen herself, things might go a little over board... I mean a world tour all summer sure sounds like a handful! And what happens when she meets new people along to way? We wouldn't want another Lab Rat to get jealous, would we?
1. Summer Here I Come!

**Bree's POV**

Summer at last! It had been an exhausting five months at school, and I'm so proud! Only one C! Of course Chase got all A's… but Adam got all D's, so that counts for something right?

"Bree, hurry up already, or Davenport's going to leave without us!" Called Leo from the living room

"Coming," I called from my room. Yes, that's right I went back to Tasha's sewing room, of course, only after getting Mr. Davenport to talk to her about leaving me alone. I wouldn't have moved back if Chase hadn't demanded his own room when school finals came around, and I was so not going to spend my time alone with Adam in the Lab.

I lugged my purse from my bed and walked down the stairs. I had already gotten Adam to take my 12 suitcases down to the limo last night. Limo… 12 suit cases… oh yeah you guessed right. The Davenports were going on VACATION! While Chase had been studying and Adam had, well been Adam, Leo and I spent hours every day begging Mr. Davenport to take us on a vacation, Paris, Egypt, Australia, anywhere really. I just needed to go somewhere. We begged and begged until finally… he said no, again. So while Leo kept bugging him for a vacation, I took matters into my own hands. If anyone asks, I will neither confirm nor deny bribing Mr. Davenport's super computer, Eddie into winning me a summer world tour! Me and five guests travel the world all summer with some band I'd never heard of, or even bothered to look it up. All I focused on was the fact that we spend a week in a different city all summer! We spend a week in New York, London, Paris, Rome, Athens, Beijing, Seoul, Tokyo, Sydney, Cairo, Brasilia, and finally Nassau (A city in the Bahamas). A lot to take in, but let me just say it was no problem convincing Mr. Davenport on vacation after I told him it was an all exclusive trip. Apparently it's not a very well-known band and the contest was a huge promotional deal.

I was just walking out of my room when I heard a faint, "Help," from down the hallway. It was Chase pulling on his last suitcase that was sitting in his door way not moving despite the effort he pulled it with. "Having a little trouble Chase?" I teased him from the hallway. Apparently Mr. Intelligence here forgot how long it takes to move things in the morning.

"Please just help me?" He said gritting his teeth as if it pained him to ask for help with such a menial task. I just laughed and together we made it out the front door and to the limo. "Thanks."

"No problem." I panted back. We were both breathing heavily from the trip. "What do you have in this stupid case anyway?"

"Electronics." Was all he answered back, and I knew not to push the subject. I was not about to listen to him rant on about all the nerd thingy's he packed.

"Are we all set?" Tasha asked locking the door behind her when we both nodded. "Then let's hit the road!" I turned the sit in the limo but Tasha rushed past me, pushing me out of the way in her rush to get in. I almost hit ground but Chase caught me. It surprised me how strong he was even without powers like Adam. He pulled me upright and I got a really close look at his eyes which were a beautiful dark brown.

"Thanks." I said a little shaken from the fall.

"Now we're even." He said grinning at me with the smile I'd come to love. Like a brother love, I mean it would be weird any other way….. I slid into the limo and saw absolute chaos. The limo was sent by the bands manager, Penny who I had spoken to a couple of times, so Mr. Davenport sat in the back with us. Usually six people in a limo is no problem, but when Leo, Adam, and even Mr. Davenport had spread out junk food and game controllers while playing games on the huge TV, plus Tasha already spreading supplies to paint her nails, well… things were really complicated. There was barely enough people for two people left in the space. I squeezed in as tight as I could go, but when Chase also jumped into the limo, I practically sat on his lap. When the driver heard the door close he took off at near impossible speed. Well not nearly as fast as me, but still fast! The whole hour ride was filled with Tasha complaining about her nails, the three boys screaming their heads off at the game, and Chase and I muttering sorry to each other when the car pushed us into each other, making me blush for absolutely no reason each time.

After the long and boring hour, the car pulled up to the airport. We spent another half an hour just getting all of our stuff through check out! We could have just taken Mr. Davenport's private jet, but he told us he didn't want us messing up the plane, so we settled for the first class tickets we were sent from Penny. We all ran to the gate that was about to close just before they were about to pull out. The rows were in two's and I conveniently got "stuck" next to Chase, much to my excitement. This would be an interesting 6 hours….

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? This is my first FF so was a little hesitant to post it. If i didn't make it clear, Chase and Bree might have the same last name and call each other siblings... THEY ARE NOT! At least, not in my opinion! Just making that clear! Review!


	2. Plane Ride Explanation

**Chase's POV**

6 hours… on a plane… next to Bree… GREAT! My life sucks! Why, you ask… I love her, and not in a sisterly way. Ever since I turned fourteen, I saw her differently. Actually, even before that, but it wasn't till I turned 15 and Leo found us that I finally faced the fact I loved her. Ever since I could remember, and I have an eidetic memory so I remember a lot, we had been best friends. That happens when you spend the first 15 years of your life cooped up together. I mean Mr. Davenport was always there for us, and as close as he is to a dad for me, he always paid more attention to his technology then he did us. And Adam, he's like my brother too, but let's face it, he's dumb, and for years he would barely talk, spending his time staring off in space, entertaining himself, or acting stupid. The only company I really ever got was from Bree. When we grew up more, I loved her, but I thought it was brotherly love, it wasn't. It was my 14th birthday and when I blew out the candles on my cake, Bree cheered and kissed me on my cheek, congratulating me. It was after that kiss that I saw her in a new light, like she was more than a sister.

When Leo met us the next year, I felt torn. I was so looking forward to being a normal teenage kid, but that meant so could Bree. Bree could go out into the world and meet someone else, someone that wasn't her brother. And as soon as we get to school, that's just what happens. Stupid Ethan, he just had to go and steal Bree's heart didn't he? I had hoped that it would be a fleeting crush, but after months of him not asking her out I had to deal with her talking about him 24/7! I was constantly hearing, "Do you think Ethan would like this?" Or, "But what if Ethan…?" I was sick of it! It got so bad I heard her muttering about him in her sleep. I couldn't sleep for days after that.

The thought of her with another guy was breaking my heart, and her beautiful form sitting next to me for a full six hours was torturous! The first hour of the plane ride was unbearable! She just sat there listening to her iPod, while I sat with my computer pretending to work but always glancing at her beauty. There were so many times over the months where I wanted to tell her how I felt, that I loved her more than anything. But the same thing stopped me every time, she would reject you. I knew she would. The tension I felt in the air was too much. I made a mad dash to the bathroom at the back of the plane scrambling over Bree in my hurry. She would forever deem me as her brother…

**Bree's POV**

The tension radiating off of me was getting tense, and just as I was about to speak and break the silence Chase sprints over me rushing to the back of the plane. Am I that bad to be around? Ethan did the same thing. I mean we would talk and he would so cute, but if I needed help or if something went wrong he would suddenly disappear. Another thing about Ethan, the lovey- dovey talk! It was romantic to start with, but after a while it just got annoying! We would act like a couple, but he never even asked me out, despite all of my hard work to get him! It got to the point where I just gave up! After a week of not approaching him myself, he acted like he owned me!

As soon as I'm not seemingly interested in him anymore, I get more appealing. The dating ethics of all males, except guys like Chase. I swear, despite his nerdy exterior, he has tons of girls drooling of him and he doesn't even notice it! It would be weird if I said I had a crush on him too right? Ok, fine, I have a crush on Chase. It was a weird day when I finally admitted it to myself. I was walking with Ethan, two hallways down from math class when Trent put his leg out and tripped me. Him and two of his goons surrounded us and started teasing me. As soon as he started talking Ethan ran out of there, leaving me to face Trent alone. Trent kept pelting me with insults taking a step closer to me with every word, finally getting close enough to push me, making me slide to the floor against the lockers. I didn't make a sound the entire confrontation, but that didn't stop Chase from running out of math class saving me from Trent's tirade. Trent had never really gotten over his fear of Chase. Anyway, since that day Chase was no longer my little brother he was my Knight in shining armor. But just like Guinevere was with Lancelot, our love was forbidden. Besides, he would always see me as a sister…

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter done! I know I said it in the last chapter but since I made a big show of it this time, I'll say it again. Bree and Chase are NOT related! Sooo, if we have that cleared up, REVIEW!


	3. Meeting The Band

**Leo's POV**

First class was awesome! 6 hours of nonstop junk food and TV…heaven! I know Adam felt the same way, too bad Big D had to sit with my mom. I am so excited to meet this new band, MIST. Bree may not have heard of it before, but I looked them up and they are really good! I can't wait to meet them!

"Leo, buddy come on, I want to go see the mimes in the streets! They're so funny when they're trapped in boxes!" Adam cried grabbing his carry on's and running from his seat, out of the plane. I laughed, grabbing my stuff and followed him, barreling past Bree, knocking her into Chase. By the way, what was it with those two? Lately they had been acting really weird around each other, always avoiding eye contact and speaking strangely. They had me worried, but hey we're in New York, weird is normal here. I'll put off whatever they're problem is later. I followed Adam off the plane jumping up and down in place waiting impatiently for the rest of them.

"Leo, honey calm down! You'll get to explore later, right now we need to meet the band in Times Square. Come on Donald, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get to go shopping!" My mom squealed

"Of course honey…" Big D said disappointingly being dragged towards the limo by my mom. After getting in after everyone else, we set off for Times Square. Waiting in a stuffy limo makes a guy really impatient, but I was soon out of the limo and back onto ground, ready to meet the new band. As we started walking we came to a clearing with an RV. There was a women standing in front of it texting, oblivious to her surroundings. She had long blond hair put up in a ponytail, and had pale hazel eyes.

"Hi, you must be Penny! I'm Bree, we spoke on the phone." Bree said when we got close enough, shaking her hand.

"Yes, my name is Penny Eve! I'm the Band Manager for MIST. It's a pleasure to meet you all. We'll be together for the summer so feel free to mingle and get used to everyone. We'll sort through any complications later. Right now I'll get the band!" Wow… Penny talks really fast. She walked over to the RV and threw open the door. "Guys, get your butts down here, the contest winners have arrived!" She turned and walked over to us followed by four people.

"Hello, I'm Abigail Mist. I'm the drummer. This is my sister Holly, who plays keyboard. We started the band, hence the name MIST." Wow… they were hot, I mean come on… twins! They had long blond hair that reached the small of their back, and sharp green eyes. The only difference was Holly had a pink strip down the right side of her hair, while Abigail had a purple strip on her left.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Night, Bass Guitar." Ehh, she was ok… she had neck length black hair with bangs pulled to the side so you could see her pale blue eyes.

"Dave Berk, Guitar, Lead Singer" Wow, he was so cool! He had a silver earing and black eye liner! That's awesome!

"Ignore Dave, he's a little rough around the edges, but he's an awesome singer and guitar player, so we keep him around." Holly laughed punching him lightly in the shoulder. Penny started talking to Davenport and my mom about the trips schedule and the twins walked over to Adam. What was really weird was Dave and Ginny. Bree was ranting to Chase about the stores she wanted to check out while in New York, and Dave was looking at her weirdly without blinking, just staring. Ginny looked much the same way, but at Chase. A shiver ran down my back as I saw the look in their eyes. It was one of the scariest things I had seen in my life, and I had seen Chase angry. *SHIVER* I walked up to Bree and Chase, throwing my arms around their shoulders.

"Soooo, guys what did you want to do first?" I turned them away from the band members. Whatever Dave and Ginny wanted, it wasn't good.

"Well, there's so much to do, I don't know what to do first!" Bree cried, jumping and squealing

"Well it would be an honor to show such a beautiful young woman around the city. Of course if that's all right with you?" I had been so focused on Bree and Chase, I had forgotten to keep an eye out on the others. Apparently so since Bree was blushing under the intense gaze from Dave.

"O-o-of course!" Her blush still heavy on her face, Bree ran off to ask Davenport for permission. Trying to get everyone to stick together I intervened.

"Great, so we have a tour guide! Let's go Chase!" I grabbed his arm and tried to steer him back towards Bree but Ginny latched onto his other arm.

"Oh, please, trust me, you would hate going to all the BORING shopping places they're going! I'm sure you have places you'd like to see, and I would be HAPPY to take you there!" Ginny beamed at him as he was ripped from my grasp. Damn… that girl is strong!

"Well…" Chase was hesitant, struggling to decide whether to stay with Bree or see the sights. I stood behind Ginny running my finger across my throat, shaking my head, the universal sign of NO! "I've always wanted to see Ellis Island…" I slammed my hand to my forehead. I tell him one thing and he does another! So much for the world's most intellectual Bionic!

"Great, then let's go!" Ginny grabbed his arm again and hailed a taxi. Soon, the two were out of my sight. I shook my head again. If this was any indication of how the trip would be… we were in for a rough ride!

* * *

A/N: I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than I found it a little difficult to get my points across. I hope you got my message though! Oh, and I forgot something... REVIEW!


	4. Letting Go and Starting Over

Bree's POV

WOW, New York is beautiful. It's got so many different people and so many different cultures. The best part… the clothes! Oh how I'll be the envy of every girl back home! Dave took me to so many shops I'm about to drop! When he first offered to be my guide I was blinded by the thought of shopping, but now that I have time to relax I'm getting the feeling he likes me. It was actually really nice. He would make me blush so hard I felt the sun lay on my cheek! He was so sweet. After a while I started teasing him back and I felt really comfortable with it. My mind drifted to Chase, but I immediately stopped that train of thought. I loved him. I really did, but he would never feel the same way, he couldn't, so why start kidding myself? Dave was a really nice guy, and he would help me keep my mind off of things.

"Bree… Bree are you alright?" I was so lost in thought, I had zoned out of my conversation with Dave as we were walking back to the group.

"What? Oh yeah… right… sorry, what was it you were talking about?" I blushed, way to go Bree!

"Nothing, it's not really important. But um… you know, this week is really busy for me with the start of the tour and everything but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime, when we get to London?" We were walking as he asked me the question almost made me stop in my tracks. So he does like me! My mind briefly wandered to Chase… NO! Moving on…

"Of course, I'd love to!"

Chase's POV

Wow, Ellis Island is so cool! I had a great time while exploring the place. Well, for the most part anyway. I mean, the sights were cool and everything, but even using all of my bionic abilities, I could not drown out the sound of Ginny's voice. It's like the girl never stops talking! Does she even take a chance to breathe? At first I started talking back with her, to make a conversation, but that idea stopped soon after when she would laugh after everything I would say.

Oh My God! She has the world's most annoying laugh! The only time I got a break was when I had to use the bathroom, but as soon as I walked out again, there she was talking and annoying me to NO END! Yes, it took me no time at all to identify to not so subtle crush she had on me. I tried to ignore her and let her down gently, or at least not get her hopes up, but my efforts didn't seem to be working very well.

I had finally managed to convince her we should head back and meet with the others. I had graciously opened the door to the taxi. Thankfully she didn't notice she took the passenger seat, so when she tried to talk to me loudly from the front, the taxi driver shut her up. Unfortunately that was 15 minutes ago, and I could see everyone else already at the same meeting place. Please, please, please, let something or someone else distract her from me! She was unbearable!

"Hey Chase, buddy! Can I talk to for a second?" Leo came up to me as soon as I stepped out of the cab. He jerked his head to the left, trying to tell me to meet him there. I nodded and followed him to the clearing. "OK, dude, I know you might not believe me, I mean, I KNOW Bree won't, but I think Dave and Ginny aren't quite right. I just don't get a good feel from them." I gaped at him. So I wasn't the only one to feel that way!

"Oh my gosh, I feel the same way! Ever since Dave dragged Bree off this morning, I've had a bad feeling stuck in my stomach. Come on, we have to warn Bree!" I was excited, I was going to express what I thought about Dave to her already, but now I have back up!

"Yeah, I think it might be too late." He pointed behind my back and I saw Bree and Dave… holding hands!

"Wh- What!? When did this happen?" I freaked, this wasn't how things were supposed to go!

"About, 15 minutes ago. Whoa, Chase are you ok?" I started at Dave with a look of deep loathing and hatred and I guess Leo caught onto it. I opened my mouth to make an excuse but Leo beat me to the punch. "You know Chase, what is it with you and Bree? Lately you've been really distant with each other. I've been meaning to ask you about it. Is there something you need to tell me?" The way he said it almost made me laugh out loud, but the seriousness of the question stopped me. Should I tell him the secret I've kept since almost before he was born? I thought about all that Leo had been through with us and then looked back at him. I quickly reached my decision.

"I'm in love with Bree."

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter wasn't quite as long as the others, but I felt that this was a good cut off point for the story. With school starting back up, I'll either update less because I'm busy, or more because I need a stress reliever. Right now either could happen so you'll just have to wait and see! Review!


	5. The Real Bionic

Adam's POV

Wow the twins are so cool! When Dave left with Bree, and chase got dragged off with Ginny, Leo and me hung out with Abigail and Holly. They're both really pretty, but Holly is more my type. Her personality matches mine perfectly.

She's not dumb like me, she's actually really smart, but she always lights up the people she meets and leaves things better when she leaves.

Abigail is a lot like her, but she's really smart, a genius really (though no were close to Chase). She has this know it all attitude, that suits her, but gets on my nerves. Others like her, and she a nice person, but I really like Holly.

The four of us just walked around the streets a bit to see the environment of the city, and I was right! The mimes really were stuck in boxes! I told Chase! We were the first ones back from our trip so we got to see Bree and Dave come back as a couple.

I may not be the most intelligent person on the earth, but what no one ever realized was that I had a great sense of people's emotions. I can't read books, but I can easily read people. That's why it didn't surprise me when, as Leo put it, Chase and Bree started acting weird. I had known for years how they felt, but I was never nosy enough to meddle in their love life. I mean there wasn't anything wrong with it. We weren't really related. Mr. Davenport had taken the DNA from six different people, and grown us in tubes. There really wasn't anything holding them back other than the fear of rejection. Holly was talking to Abigail, and I looked over Abigail's shoulder to see Dave and Bree. I didn't feel right about that relationship. I knew Bree was hiding from her love for Chase through Dave, which, considering how long she had liked him, was just plain sad. Dave's aura was pure trouble. He may or may not really like her, but either way, that relationship was a disaster waiting to happen! Ginny too, had that cloud of black hanging over her head, both literally and theoretically, because that's how I read people, by their color aura, and it was not good news. Thank God I wasn't the only one to realize it like last time with Ethan, Leo knew something was wrong as well, and I knew Chase had his suspicions as well. Chase, like Bree had his colors always changing, but it always had a hint of purple in it, which I learned came from being love. Now however most of his aura was pink, embarrassment. Ohhhh… now I get what he and Leo are talking about! My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a loud, "WHAT!" Way to go Leo, way to go!

Leo's POV

How in the name of all things me, did this happen? I knew Chase and Bree were acting weird but this went way past anything I could have thought up on my own. I was so lost in my thought it took me a while to figure out everyone was staring at me from my outburst. I had to figure something out! "What… a great day were having huh?" I got strange looks but they all went back to what they were doing, expect for Adam who only turned away after giving both me and Chase a knowing glance.

"Way to shout it to world Leo!" Chase hissed at me

"Well I'm sorry, but it comes as a bit of a shock!" I whisper screamed back. He's blaming this on me?

"I know… I know, but it's not like I can help it! I would stop if I could!" He looked defeated like he had had the same argument with himself many times before. I got a really good look at him. He looked so different from when I first met him. It wasn't the way he looked, he looked the same nerdy self, but it was how he carried himself. Gone was the air of superiority. Gone was the condescending look of intelligence (even if he was just as smart). In its place there was a look of love, and longing, and it hurt to see him this way. If he really loved her as much as he says, then who am I to contradict him? I only had one problem left.

"But Chase, you two are siblings!" It really was a huge deal!

"Not really, the only thing sibling related thing we do is share our last name! Our DNA is completely different!" Ok, he got me there, I relented.

"Well… I guess you're right." He beamed at me.

"Thanks for understanding." He looked relieved that he didn't have to hide it from me anymore.

"Who else knows?" I had been wondering that, Bree obviously didn't and I would highly doubt he would go to Davenport about this. That look Adam had sent us raised my suspicions at him though.

"You're the only person who I've told, but I'm pretty sure Adam knows. Although for the life of me I don't know how!" He really did look shocked. He stood there just staring at Adam with his mouth hung open.

"You know Chase, I don't think you give Adam enough credit." He acted oblivious, but I'm sure he knows more than he let on.

"Apparently…" He shook his head and beckoned Adam over. Adam said something to Holly that her laugh and then made his way over to us.

"What's up?" he asked his dumb mask still on.

"Adam, what's going on with you?" Chase asked him. Adam opened his mouth to deny it, but a glare from Chase made him sigh and look up at them guiltily.

"Chase, remember that Christmas, with the boxing gloves?" Chase looked confused.

"Yah, with the Don't Punch Me Rule, but what does that have to do with anything?" Adam looked athis feet, and then looked up at us with a determined look in his eye.

"Well, apparently the reason I was never as smart as I could have been was because something was wrong in my Chip where something was blocking the part of my brain that stored information. When you punched me, you were strong enough to shack the Chip back into working properly. So know I know everything that I should. My brain stored the information elsewhere in my head, so when everything was fixed, I remember everything that I've ever learned. Still, I wasn't meant to be the smartest, so I'm probably about on Bree's level of intelligence." He stopped talking and looked at us expectantly, but neither of us had anything to say, we just stood there staring at him. What the heck? So he was smart even before I met him? WHAT? I recovered first.

"Wow, that explains a lot, but what does this have to do with us?" I couldn't think what else to say. Adam took another deep breath and turned to Chase.

"I know about Bree." Chase's face was actually really funny at the moment. He went from shocked to angry to embarrassed to relaxed in a matter of seconds. It was really impressive actually.

"Ok," OK? That was all Chase had to say. Chase shrugged and shared a look with Adam. I guess their years together really did account for something because I really expected Chase to blow up. We all stood there for a few minutes in silence. Just then Penny called us.

"Hey guys, come on, we have to get checked into the hotel!" We raced back to her and got into a taxi to take us to the hotel. This would be a complicated summer, but with a little help from "Love Doctor Leo" things will be sure to get interesting!

A/N: Wow! This was a long chapter for me and I hope you like this one! I'm having a little trouble thinking about what would come next, so review or PM me for some ideas! Please?! Review!


	6. No More and Less

Leo's POV

Well, I've tried for a week to get Bree and Chase together, but nothing seems to work! Every time I try to talk to Bree, Dave is there glaring at me! And now Chase won't accept my help after the last time I talked to Bree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We just got through the terminal at the airport and taking our seats to London after our week in New York was over. Bree sat down next to Dave in her seat. As Chase and I walked up the aisle Dave shot Chase a look and took Bree's hand in his, making her giggle. Chase looked over at the two and you could see his face turn beet red as he threw his carry on under his seat behind Bree and sat down in a huff. I sat next to him, behind Dave and turned to Bree.

"Hey Bree, so what was your favorite part of New York?" She faced me with a silly grin on her face.

"The shopping, definitely the shopping, what about yours?" she asked

"Oh I don't know… I guess I liked the shopping too! Me and Chase went window shopping yesterday and he donated a bunch of school supplies to charity! Oh, such a sweet guy, don't you think Bree?" Her face was a little stunned but she then started giggling at the bright expression on Chase's face. Chase buried his face in his hands and leaned his head on the back of the chair before abruptly standing up and storming to the back of the plane to the bathroom. Unknowingly Bree's face fell as she watched him walk off. Then of course Dave had to go and ruin the moment by getting her to listen to one of his new songs. We're on a world tour with a band. We didn't come to listen to music!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that had been a waste of time, but I still have high hopes for London, and if something goes wrong, the City of Love would be a wonderful place to relax this time of year!

At the moment we just got back to the hotel from Bree and Mom taking us all shopping and we were all on our last nerve. None of us had the best time, especially Davenport as Mom had him under the same condition as our time at the beach. The stress had obviously gotten to him.

"That is it! THAT IS IT!" Davenport yelled at the top of his lungs startling Adam into shooting a laser beam into the wall making Davenport curse under his breath. "I have put up with the loud music, the obnoxious shopping sprees, and the constant glitches! (I guess I forgot to mention that the band was in rehearsal so it was just the 6 of us.) I have a colleague in somewhere in London. I am going to meet him, NOW! The rest of you find something to do that will NOT disturb me!" He turned on his heels and stormed out the room, slamming the door in his wake. The awkward silence in the room lasted for a full 3 seconds.

"Well ok, what does everyone want to do now?" I asked the shell shocked group. Bree was the first to break out of the trance.

"Oooohhhhh!" she squealed, making Chase flinch from her loud voice "Dave said he would take me to the London Eye this weekend! Maybe he can meet us there!" She whipped out her phone and left the room without another word, oblivious to the death glare Chase sent her way.

"Oh yay! Ferris wheel!" Adam said jumping up and down, waving his arms. "Did you guys know the London Eye is 135 meters tall and the wheel has a diameter of 120 meters. It is the tallest Ferris wheel in Europe, cool huh?" Mom stared at Adam in shock, not knowing his new personality.

"Yah, ok well let's get going then." She said grabbing her purse off the couch and heading down to the lobby to try and find Bree, the rest of us following her.

You could tell by the look on Chase's face that his disliked the idea of Bree and Dave on a date in their own compartment on the London Eye, but I thought this was perfect! This would be a perfect place to get them together! All it would take is a little Leo Magic…

Chase's POV

You could just tell by the look on Leo's face, that he had something planned, something NOT in my best interests. Look, I know he's only trying to help but last time he "helped" embarrassed me to NO END! Bree laughed in my face! Agh, the most I want out of this evening is to stay completely away from Bree enough so that she forgets I'm even there!

"Ok so Chase here's your ticket, and your ticket Leo, and one for you Bree… Bree calm down! Your acting glitchy!" After Tasha finished passing out tickets to everyone she walked off saying she wanted to do some "grocery" shopping. Please, I doubt that.

"Ugh! This line will take hours!" whined Ginny, who was clutching my arm like a life preserver. I rolled my eyes, we had arrived late so the line wasn't the best, but it would take half an hour at most! The band had been waiting for us to arrive after Bree had texted Dave. Speaking of Dave, I wondered where he was. I hadn't seen him since I first arrived.

"Hey, Leo where's Dave?" Leo turned to me

"He just went to the bathroom, stop being so paranoid! Nothing bad will happen!" yah right, something always goes wrong when it comes to Leo.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, finally! I've always wanted to ride the London Eye!" Bree cried, she and Dave would have the compartment all to themselves, as they only had 4 people in front of them.

They stood side by side getting ready to board when Leo grabbed Bree by her shirt and pushed Ginny in her place, his force pushing her into the open compartment where Dave already stood, they stood there in shock as the doors swung shut, not reacting till it started turning again.

"Leo! What was that for?" Bree yelled

"Sorry, can't talk now, my ride is here!" Leo stepped onto the next compartment where Adam, Holly and Abigail were already standing. He waved at us with a grin on his face, giving me a thumbs up and a wink as Bree turned around, stomping and storming into the next compartment. I followed behind her and stood as she sat down on the bench in a huff.

"What was that about? Leo's been acting really strange lately and I'm sick of it!" She took a few deep breaths, quelling her anger and we stayed there in silence. It was killing me! "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you…. Sometimes I just get the feeling that Leo doesn't like Dave, and I have no idea why! He's cute, and nice, and talented, and cute! You like him don't you?"

That question made my mind blank out. How was I supposed to answer that? No, I don't because he took the woman I love away from me? Only an idiot would say something like that, and Chase Davenport IS NOT and idiot. But… then again I can't say I like him because that would give her the impression that I approve of their relationship! Gosh, why does Leo cause destruction EVERYWHERE HE GOES?

"Well… I just… Where do you see this relationship going?" Bree looked confused

"What do you mean?" she asked

"After the tour, where do you see yourself with Dave" It was killing me, the wait of silence. I had to know how much she really felt for him. It took her a few seconds to answer.

"I don't know." She answered quietly, in a whisper. That made me angry. She was with a guy she like because he was "cute", was in a band, and she had never known before? I mean seriously, she met the guy almost 2 weeks ago!

"You don't know, seriously? Wwwooooowwww…." She turned to me her face red, fuming.

"Hey, you have no right to judge me! What Dave I do is NO business of yours! We could fall in love, we could run away, we could get married!" she yelled in my face standing up and marching towards me, getting in my face. It was then that I blew it. I knew I was letting my emotions get the best of me, and I knew that I would regret it later, but it felt so good to say how I felt (even if it was extremely passive aggressive).

"Well I'm sooo happy for you two! Go off, get married why should I care? You're right it isn't my business? You can marry whoever you want without my permission. I'm not in charge of you! I'm your brother, NO MORE AND NO LESS!" My voice cracked at the end, but my message was clear. The doors of the compartment slowly creped open. Bree ran out in a blur, using her super speed. I walked out of the room after her, the realization of what I had done dawning on me.

"Hey Chase, where's Bree?" Leo asked bouncing next to me with a mischievous grin on his face searching for Bree with his hand on his forehead blocking the sun from his eyes. (Which is stupid because it's LONDON! The sun is never out!")

"How should know?" I put my hands in my pockets and walked off towards Adam, feeling worse than I had ever felt, a mixture of jealousy, anger and guilt.

A/N: Ok so I used an idea from MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, so thank you for your help! I will try and use any idea's that are given to me at one point in the story, so review or PM with suggestions. I think from now on, every new update will be in the next city they travel too. Next up is Paris so any City of Love idea suggestions better come in fast! Check chapter one again to see the next cities if you want to. With school being so busy I don't update a lot, but it would be a lot easier if I had help! Thank you for reading! Review!


	7. DNA and French Tarts

A/N: Hey, this is Trisana! Just in case it's not clear, Bree and Chase already know they are not related! They've already known for a while, they just continue to call each other siblings! Just for those people that didn't already know that!

* * *

**Bree's POV**

The lights are so beautiful! The sky is dazzling! The view from the Eiffel tower is perfect, and the guy holding my hand is amazing! It's a perfect night!

Why can't I just convince myself that?

Ever since we arrived in Paris 5 days ago, Dave has been showering me gifts and attention, enough that I haven't been able to breathe or think lately. But throughout the week, I just haven't felt like myself. Like there's something missing. It has absolutely no reason to do with the fact that I haven't talked to Chase for a week now. That he's avoiding me like the plague, and acts like I'm not there. It's been a very hectic week!

"Bree baby, come on! Look at this view!" Dave called to me from the railing of the Eiffel Tower. I walked over to him, and he wrapped his hand around mine, and pulled me to his chest. We stared off into the distance, up at the stars. I felt elated. It was magical, but it still didn't feel right.

Dave's cell phone ruined the not right moment, and he pulled away to answer it. I could hear a buzz coming from the phone but had no idea who is was on the other end.

"Hey…. No, everything's fine!...I don't see how that's a bad thing….. Well then stop her!...Look, I don't have time for this!...No!...Fine!... GOOD BYE!" Dave finished yelling into the phone. He had his back to me so I saw him take a big sigh before turning around to face me. "Listen Bree, I'm sorry, but Ginny's having a hard time packing up the stage with Penny, and I have to go help!"

"It's alright, go help! I'll meet you at the hotel later." In actuality, I was thrilled for him to leave. It was awkward to be around him at the moment, and I just needed some time to think…alone.

"Are you sure? It's not safe for a girl to be all alone…" I cut him off.

"Trust me, I can protect myself." I was smirking on the inside. He had no idea how well I could defend myself.

"Well alright… Be safe." He kissed my cheek, and started down the stairs. As soon as he disappeared, I scrubbed the place he kissed me. It didn't feel good.

I sighed, nothing in my life wants to go right does it? My love life just sucks, the first guy I like, is my brother! How sick is that? Well… he's not really my brother. But it's still awkward. I remember the day we found out we weren't related.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Adam! Give me back my DNA model!" Chase cried to Adam who was standing up with the model in his left hand while his right hand was on Chase's forehead keeping him back.

"Oh but why? It's so fun to see you squirm!" Adam said laughing. Chase took a step back and smirked at Adam. Even at 12 years old, Chase had the best smirk ever.

"Because Adam," Chase said superiorly "While Mr. Davenport is away at his particle collider in Gaugamela, I'm in charge. SO GIVE ME BACK MY MODEL!" At that point I had just walked into the room from the Briefing Center in time to see Spike arrive. Adam did not yet know what that meant, and he wouldn't for another year or two, but Mr. Davenport and pulled me aside last year to tell me about Chase's alter personality. Not knowing what was happening, Adam was shocked to hear Chase's voice change that he dropped the model, making the entire thing break up into pieces. Spike screamed in anger and started to lunge at Adam, but I sped in front of his path, and held his shoulders, making him look me in the eyes. Just like that Chase returned, one of the quickest times he had ever switched.

"Adam, go to the Briefing Center until I tell you to. Got it?" Adam sprinted out of the room almost as fast as I could and I sighed at Chase's confused face. It was then that Chase spotted the model on the ground.

"NO, NO, NO!" he yelled, sinking to floor

"Come on Chase, I'll help you make a new one, an even better one!" he looked up at me

"Really?" he asked like he couldn't believe me.

"Sure…. It might even be fun!" I said, trying to be optimistic. He smiled at me. We started to gather up the piece that we could still use and found new supplies for what we couldn't. As we were starting to construct the DNA, I asked a question. "Hey Chase, is this our DNA, or just a plain model of everyone's?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "It's just a model of a random piece of DNA."

"Then we should do a piece of ours to make it even more special." I said

"I don't know Bree, I think that might be a little too complicated. Our DNA is different then everyone else's, I bet it has things on our DNA that we don't even know about." He argued

"Well, what do we know about it?" I asked, curious

"Not much," he replied "All I know is that Mr. Davenport has a serum that he put into our bodies, he put a chip into our necks to help stabilize it, so that we wouldn't die. The serum brings out the natural talents that our genes code for us and creates our Bionic abilities."

"But… if the serum, mixes with our DNA, then as siblings, shouldn't all three of us have more or less the same Bionics'?" I asked confused. My question made Chase freeze.

"Well…. I… guess?" he said "You know that's a good question. Let me look it up on Mr. Davenport's super computer…..What?! Access Denied!? I'm allowed entry to anything on this computer! Why isn't this working?"

"Hey, Eddy!" I yelled at the wall, making Eddy's hologram pop up.

"WHHHHAAATTT?!" Eddy whined "I just finished cleaning up after your mess!"

"Oh shut up Eddy! Can you get Chase into the main frame? We're looking for our DNA information." I asked him

"Oooohhh! So trying to break into Davenport's secrets huh? Well… that really is against the rules… and you would get into big trouble with Davenport sooo…. Sure." Suddenly the hologram appeared over the table. There were three pictures in constant motion spinning upward. There were a bunch of numbers I didn't understand, but Chase's eyes widened and he franticly started typing on the table.

"Chase, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. He froze again and turned to me with a shocked look on his face

"Bree, I don't think we're related." He said carefully

"WHAT!? What do you mean?" I asked him, panicking

"I don't know," he said typing again on the computer "If what I'm reading is correct… then Davenport took pieces of DNA from 6 random people (3 girls, 3 boys) and grew us from test tubes. We are not related."

"BINGO!" Eddy shouted from the wall.

~~~~~~~~~**END FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a shocking revelation at the time, but on the inside I was actually happy. I think that was one of the first times I started to love him. Gosh, it's all so confusing!

I sighed and drifted to the railing. I looked through the telescope. I looked up. The stars were beautiful, shining down at me as if to assure me everything would be all right. I looked down. I looked at the hotel we were staying at. I could see Adam and Leo talking with Holly and Abigail. I looked to the place where the concert had been held and didn't see Dave or Ginny anywhere. They must have already made it inside the hotel. I looked at the park across other side of the hotel. It was calm and peaceful. I could see a couple walking together, and suddenly the girl was in his arms and they were French Kissing (appropriate in Paris huh?). I sighed again, I wish I could do that. I imagined doing that with Dave and I felt nothing. I imagined doing that with Chase, and my whole body shivered, my lips tingled, and my stomach fluttered. Chase… Chase… wait a second… Chase? That was Chase! The guy in the park, that was Chase. I could see his face when the couple broke apart. My heart broke a little but was soon filled with anger and betrayal. It was then that I noticed something moving behind them. There were 2 people walking up to them. The four of them faced each other and an argument started. What the heck was Ginny and Dave doing there? Dave couldn't have made it from the Tower to the concert to the park! Not without my speed! He lied to me! Again a part of me broke.

I tore away from the railing and ran down the tower and to the hotel using my Super Speed. I ran passed Adam, Leo, Holly, and Abigail. Adam and Leo knew what the sudden wind passed was and quickly excused themselves from Abigail and Holly. I ran up to the room I shared with Holly and Abigail and started to cry on the bed. The last thing I heard before I cried myself to sleep was Adam and Leo knocking my door to be let in.

**Chase's POV**

The lights are so beautiful! The sky is dazzling! The mood is perfect, and the girl holding my hand is amazing! It's a perfect night!

And I really can convince myself of that!

When we first got here 5 days ago, I had been really depressed. I couldn't get the episode I had with Bree out of my head. The things that I said… I didn't mean one word! At first, when we landed in Paris I had taken to sinking into a depression in my room, but Adam and Leo had had none of it and took me out for a walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on guys, why can't I just stay in my room?" I whined at Adam and Leo as they dragged me out of the hotel.

"Because Chase! You can't just lock yourself up in your room over something you haven't even told us about!" Adam said, finally picking me up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack.

"Adam put me down! FINE! FINE! FINE! I'll walk! Just PUT ME DOWN!" Adam set me back down on the street "Thank you. Now where are we going?"

"I don't know, anywhere!" Leo cried. He flung out his arms and started to spin. There was a loud crash as Leo fell to the ground on top of someone. He quickly stood up. "I'm ok… I am ok!"

"I'm not." Said a small voice from the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry my brother hit you!" I exclaimed as I rushed to help the girl up.

"It's alright," the girl said "I'm just a little dazed."

I held her hand and helped steady her. I finally got a good look at her. She was very beautiful. She had bright blue eyes that stood out with her long silky black hair. She wore a purple bureau on her head and a white blouse light blue skirt, with brown flip flops. I led her over to a park bench.

"My name is Lyna Flou." She said

"Chase Davenport." I said back.

"Davenport?" she said in realization "Oh wow! My mom went to school with your dad in college!"

"Really? That is cool!" I said back. This resulted in a long conversation on plans for college and certain field we would want to go into. It wasn't long before I notice that Adam and Leo weren't anywhere around. "You know, I think my brothers ditched me!"

"They must have gotten bored waiting for you." She said with mirth in her eyes

"Yeah, those two have the attention span of rock! The only problem is, I just got here this morning and I have no idea how to get back to my hotel!" She laughed

"Don't worry! I know this city like the back of my hand! I'll take you back." She walked me up to my room, and asked my shyly, "You know, I really had a good time today with you. You want to do it again sometime?"

My face split into a goofy grin, I could tell. "I'd love too!" We exchanged numbers and I knew I'd be getting a call in the morning. For the first time in weeks, I felt alive again.

~~~~~~~~~~**End Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~

From that time Lyna and I really hit it off. We had so much in common! I was seriously falling for her. It was the 2nd day that I officially asked her on a date, and we had spent every free moment together. I felt needed and loved and I relished the feeling.

I love Bree. I really do, but what chance do I have with my "sister"? I really like Lyna and she really likes me back! How can I say no to that?

Lyna and I were walking in the nearby park. We were talking and laughing, and having a good time.

"That's so funny Chase!" she laughed, her voice then got softer "I'm really going to miss you when I leave for Rome."

"Wait what? You're going to Rome?!" I exclaimed. That would be so cool!

"Yeah, I'm visiting my aunt in Rome and then I'm meeting my dad in Athens. But… we'll still stay in contact right?" she said hopefully

"You know that tour I said I'm on?" I said with a twinkle in my eye

"You mean the one with the band and creepy stalker girl?" she said in confusion

"Yeah that one! We go to Rome and Athens next!" I said in excitement

"EEPP! Yay!" She exclaimed

In her excitement she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Wow… She was a really good kisser. This was my first kiss so I felt really inexperienced but I got into it and we were soon kissing passionately. I didn't know what got into me. But I felt something inside me shift. It was like I had Spikes attitude in my head but I had control over it. I had his logic (which was little to none) but I could fight it with my own. I soon forgot any track of thought as Lyna pulled back from the kiss. I beamed at her and she gave a shy smile back.

"Hey! What are you doing with my boyfriend!" said a screechy voice coming towards me.

'Oh no,' I thought 'Ginny.' I turned around to face her, pulling Lyna close to my side. 'And Dave."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" ask Lyna politely as if a random girl coming up and getting in her face was an everyday occurrence

"Ginny Night," Ginny gritted her teeth "HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Um, I don't think so. I only have on girlfriend and she's right here." I said with a smirk and a wink down at Lyna, who looked up in shock but slowly grinned at calling her his girlfriend. Ginny's face turned bright red and slowly darkened to a purple. Dave looked bored and was just standing behind Ginny.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed at Lyna "You must have done something to him! How dare you take him away from me you French Tart?" Lyna's face fell, replaced with a stone hard expression. I opened my mouth to reply to Ginny's comment but Lyna put her hand on my chest. She stepped up to Ginny… and back handed her face. Ginny was sprawled out on the ground, not expecting Lyna to be so strong. Neither had I for that matter but I just smiled at the girl I got to call mine.

"I'm British." Spat Lyna at the fallen Ginny. It was the first time I saw Dave move when he reached down to try and help her up. Lyna turned around, grabbed my hand, and we started walking back to the hotel.

Without a word I gave her a good night kiss, and promised to see her in the morning. My last thought before my head the pillow was 'Huh, I really should have noticed the British accent."

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's right, City of Love… unfortunately not for Bree. Gosh don't give up on me! I'm still a huge Brase fan! I just felt so bad for Chase, and it really does add a twist for it! If any of you have noticed, I have a bad habit of using flashback a lot! Again, please send suggestions! I would seriously appreciate it! Rome is next, and then Athens, I might end up spending more than one day in a city but it would be for a good reason! One of the reasons this was so late, is because I can't get into this enough without REVIEWS to encourage me! SOOOOO…. REVIEW!


	8. Into The Unknown

Lyna's POV

Who would have thought that, ME, Lyna Flou would have fallen in love in little over a week? Definitely not me! I never believed in love at first sight, but that all changed when I met Chase Davenport. We had hit it off right away. From the moment I saw him my stomach fluttered and I felt like it was only us two in the world. It was the best feeling, only topped by the amazing kiss we shared. It was my first kiss but it felt so natural. Gosh I felt so good! And here I am, walking hand in hand with my boyfriend through the streets of Rome. We weren't talking but I liked the silence. We were meeting his siblings at the Roman Colosseum. They had gone out for pizza (which both me and Chase told them they wouldn't like) while Chase and I went to see the Sistine Chapel. It had been beautiful.

I liked Chase's family. They were all very nice. Tasha always did her best to welcome me. Donald was a little stand offish but he too treated me like family and he told me things about my mother that I had never known before. Leo was a little ball of energy that reminded me of my little brother Michael, who was back in Britian. Adam was funny, if a little oblivious, and was always making me smile. It was Chase's sister Bree that gave me pause. She seemed nice, but she always seemed to keep to herself. I tried to talk to her and include her in everything but she seemed like she didn't like me very much. I wonder why, she seems cool.

The band that they travel with however, that was a completely different story! Abigail and Holly were cool, they talked in sync sometimes which was a little weird but they were nice. Penny, seemed busy doing one thing or another and didn't really have time to meet me officialy yet but I'd heard good things about her. I had already met Dave and Ginny and we'd done our best to stay away from them. I had heard that Dave and Bree had a thing. But that he lied to her so she's been avoiding him… I guess… I don't think they broke up, maybe a probation or something? I'll ask Bree about it later.

"Hey Lyna, there they are." Chase pointed up ahead. Bree, Leo and Adam were already waiting with the tour guide we hired.

"Well, now that we are all here. My name is Shana, I'll be your tour guide this afternoon. I'll be taking you on an exclusive tour of the basements of the Colosseum. Make sure to stay close. We don't want anyone getting lost or hurt in the unexplored parts of the Arena." Shana then led us into the building. It was beautiful in a creepy old kind of way. We soon got to the basement of the Colosseum and it was super creepy.

"Ooofff!" I said as I tripped on a rock. Chase stopped behind me to help me up, I smiled at him. It was then that I realized that no one else had seen me trip. They had all gone ahead. Chase and I ran, but we soon got to a room with 4 doorways in it.

"Oh no! Which one did they go down?" I said spinning around the room.

"This way." Chase said grabbing my hand and taking me down the third hallway. How did he know? We kept running, but I tripped again. I really have to get better shoes! I flew off the path we were on and into the wall. I stood up on my own but slipped and fell of the side of the wall into another hallway that I hadn't seen before. I had lost Chase! I ran down the hallway again trying to find him, but it must have been the wrong one!

I soon approached another fork in the road and had to choose quickly. It was then that I found myself in a huge cavern, it had the walk way, but it was narrow footing and it had a giant abyss below it. I must be in the unmarked part of the underground, must have missed the sign! I turned around to walk back in the other direction again (I have the worst fear of heights), when I heard footsteps coming towards me. It must be Chase! My hopes were dashed when I saw a big bulky man dressed in all black come into view. I heavily gulped, 'I can get out of this situation.' I thought to myself, my thoughts too were dashed when out of his pocket came a small pistol. He carefully pointed it at me. I thought to scream, but nothing would come out! My tongue was tied and my throat scratchy. My stomach was spinning and I could do nothing but stand, rooted to the spot.

"Lyna!" a voice called out, oh my God it was Chase! "Lyna, where are you?"

Just then he walked into the room, he saw the gun pointed at me and his face looked panicked, rage full, and torn. The strange man turned to look at him. He was wearing a mask to conceal his face, but you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smirking.

"Well, well! Right on time! You are all so efficient aren't you?" the man said

"Who are you?" Chase said calmly looking like he was having a battle with his inner self for control.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, my dear Bionic! For now I have this little pest to deal with!" He turned back to me and I got to see the look of horror on Chase's face at the word Bionic. What does that mean? "Your family has been a pain in our sides for far too long! Good- Bye Princess."

Before any of his words registered in my brain, many different things happened at once. Quick as lightning, Chase's hands glowed white and sent out a long blast of… something, into the unknown man. This made his face crunch up in agony and he began screaming blood curling wails. Of course, that's what I would have seen if I was not falling off into the black chasm. Before being shot himself, the man had fired off a bullet of his own, hitting me in the shoulder and knocking me off the edge. My screams were far over passed by the man's however. The pain in my shoulder was burning and I knew the impact on the ground would surely finish me off. I closed my eyes in a futile attempt to brace myself, when I felt gentle arms surround me. My eyes still clenched shut, I felt an uplifting sensation. As my feet landed on something solid I called out, "Is this heaven?"

"No." Came the simple answer. His arms still around me, I looked into the shocked eyes of my boyfriend. I clung to him as I cried in relief that I was okay when everything in my mind suddenly went 'click'! Did Chase just fly?

A/N: Okay… so bear with me here, please! I know this story just took a big turn and it's probably really confusing right now! Trust me… it is for me too! I didn't plan for things to happen like this, I don't exactly have an outline so I didn't know where to take the story. The way I had been taking things, I wouldn't have had anywhere near enough good material to finish the story without a little action. I'm not exactly sure where I'm taking the story now and I could use some suggestions! If I get enough people that dislike the way that I'm taking things, I might just delete this chapter and start over, so please review to let me now! I really don't want to lose any of you awesome readers! If you have any questions on the story or if anything is unclear, let me know and I'll answer you, and make it clearer if I need to update the chapter! Please keep in mind this is my first story! I love you all you have reviewed, followed, or alerted me! It means so much! Please continue to do so!


	9. Shock

So... haven't updated in a while. I thought I had posted this, but when I looked through my stories again I realized that I had not! So... Chapter Nine!

* * *

**Lyna's POV**

My brain was going into shock. One second, I'm with my perfect boyfriend in the normal world, the next I'm falling into an underground abyss with a crazy murder above me! What the hell is going on around here?!

Chase and I walked silently above ground and we made it back our meeting point, when suddenly he turns on me.

"What was going on back there?" he all but screamed in my face.

It was like something inside me snapped. He dare ask ME what was going on? When it was obviously HIM that was wielding the amazing blasting powers AND the ability to fly, not to mention any other crazy insane powers he might have! Yet he has the AUDASITY to pin this problem on ME? Oh no, that's so NOT how it works!

"You're asking ME that question? Are you insane? No, I must be insane! Because I just saw you fly back there! So if anyone should be freaking out right now, it's me!" Oh ya, BOOM goes the dynamite!

Chase took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Listen, I know that there's a lot that seems confusing right now." I opened my mouth to intercede, things seemed a lot more than confusing, but he cut me off. "But I promise you that I will explain EVERYTHING later. Please, just… act normal. We'll talk about this later."

I was about to start screaming my head off at him, at the way he brushed me off, but before I could give him a piece of my mind, I saw the others walk out of the exit.

"Chase! Lyna! There you are! We thought we lost you two!" Adam said happily has she bound his way over to us. Bree mumble something under her breath, I couldn't hear it, but Chase obviously did, as his head snapped in her direction and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, I just had to drag Chase away somewhere private so we could talk… alone." Personally I thought myself a great actress and a great emotional reader, but the vibe and look on Bree's face after I said that was one of mixed jealousy and rage. Wow, either my skills have gotten really rusty or that girl has some serious problems I don't know about!

"Ooooohh!" Leo said, wriggling his eyebrows in our direction. "What kind of talk?"

"None of your business, Leo!" Chase hissed at him while Bree slapped him on the back of his head. "Hey why don't we head back to the hotel? Yeah, let's do that. Come on guys! Sorry I can't walk you to your Aunt's house, but I'll call you tomorrow! Bye!" With that Chase grabbed Adam and Bree's wrists and dragged them away. Leo looked from him to me and back again before shrugging, giving me a wave and running after them.

ACK! He totally blew me off again! I will get my questions answered, one way or another, and Chase isn't getting one peep out of me until that happens! I turned the other direction and started walking to my Aunt's house.

It was unfortunate that I choose to turn around then, or I would have seen the ominous black figure turning the corner, trailing me.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Ok, this is not good! Not good at all! What happened back there was insane! Someone had learned about our bionics! And I had been the one to show it to them! I had always thought that it would be Adam, or even Leo who leaked our secret, NEVER ME!

Of course, I was saving her life in a death plot by someone obviously targeting me, but it did little to calm my nerves. Little key words the man said still echoed through my head, "Princess…" what in the world was he talking about?

Who really was Lyna? She seemed so surprised, so out of the loop! But that could just be the evidence of the professional acting lessons that she had taken. No, what bothered me the most was my apparent new powers. This was the first time a new power had arisen since Bree's Voice Manipulation. We had all thought Bree would get the ability to fly as it went along the path of her powers, but apparently not.

It had seemed so natural, diving off the "cliff" after Lyna. Like no thought had gone into fact that diving into a chasm was a bad idea. Maybe there was something in that to help us unlock other new powers. That too brought me to an even scarier realization.

What about the other power I unlocked. I had been so focused on the flying ability it totally flew past my head! I had shot down the man with power beams from my hands. Kind of like my balls of blue energy that shocked people, this white beam of light seemed to physically and mentally destroy the man. There was no doubt in my mind that the man was dead. The only thing I feel that I can compare it to is Harry Potter. Like a mixture of the Cruciatus Curse, followed by an Avada Kedavra, only 3 times worse. The horror of that power coming from my hands terrified me. It took all of my will power to keep dragging Adam and Bree back to the hotel.

"Come on Chase! Let up already! We can walk on our own, thank you very much!" Bree snapped at me, yanking her arm from my grip as we got to the hotel door. I released Adam's arms and instead focused on speed, racing to the elevator waiting for the others to catch up.

"Come on Chase, seriously! You've been love struck with Lyna all week! And know you look like you can't get away from her fast enough!" Adam said as we got off of the elevator. I quickly burst into the hotel room where both Mr. Davenport and Tasha were waiting in the kitchen.

"Woah! Chase, slow down!" Mr. Davenport laughed

"She knows we're bionics!" I said panicky, "Lyna… she knows!"

I was met with silence until everyone started talking at once. After five minutes of chaos, Tasha's famous whistle, pierced the air.

"Ok, that's it! Chase why don't you start over from the beginning?" she told me calmly.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay… so haven't updated in FOREVER! So thank you too everyone still reading my story! I've kind of been out of writing for a little, especially with summer and everything! Oh and for anyone who cares, I really could not come up with anything other than the Harry Potter reference! I really have no idea where this story is taking me…. so any suggestions? Any…? At all? PLEASE! R&R!

* * *

A/N 2: Okay... so I posted this, and then I got several reviews saying that they were confused. Chase and Lyna went underground and they got lost and separated. Lyna was cornered by a mysterious man and Chase protects her. Lyna falls off an underground chasm and Chase gains a new power. He flies and catches her after using a strange white beam that can torture. (This was last chapter.) This chapter was just everyone freaking out. So... I know this is super confusing and I was wondering what you all were thinking about the story. I was thinking of just trashing the story... should I do that, or should I keep going and seeing where it takes me? Please let me know! Sorry for writing so long! I know most people don't even read these! Please review and let me know what to do with it!


End file.
